Harleen Quinzel/DCAU
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Gotham City | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Batman: Joker's Favor | final appearance = Batman and Harley Quinn | actor = Arleen Sorkin Melissa Rauch Batman and Harley Quinn }} Harley Quinn is a fictional comic book supervillain featured in both animation and comic books. She plays a prominent role in the Batman multimedia franchise and is often seen in the company of the Joker, whom she affectionately refers to as "Mr. J". She first appeared in episode 1x07 of ''Batman: The Animated Series'' in 1992 entitled "Joker's Favor". The animated version of the character was introduced in ''Batman Adventures'' #7 - a series that adapted the environment of the show into comic book format. Broadcast history Harley Quinn was introduced in the "Joker's Favor" episode from season one of ''Batman: The Animated Series'' where she was voiced by actress Arleen Sorkin. Harley appeared in nine episodes of the first iteration of the series. She appeared in six episodes of the re-branded title The New Batman Adventures. She appeared in all thirty episodes of the 2000 flash animation series Gotham Girls. Harley also popped up in the direct-to-video spin-off features, Batman Superman Movie: World's Finest in 1996 and ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' in 2000. In 2003, Harley appeared in both chapters of the "Wild Cards" episodes from season two of Justice League and she even appeared in the "Hard as Nails" episode of ''Static Shock''. Arleen Sorkin reprised the role of Harley for the 2001 video game Batman: Vengeance, the 2009 game Batman: Arkham Asylum and the 2011 online video game DC Universe Online. However, these games are not set within the continuity of the DC Animated Universe. Overview Harleen Quinzel entered Gotham State on a gymnastics scholarship, but was never bent on studying. She only wanted to be a pop psychologist, and used her good looks to get on the honor roll. Eventually graduating first of her class, she became an intern at Arkham Asylum. And though Dr. Leland warned her, she fell head over heals for the Joker. As the Joker's Moll, Harley suffered much from his abuse, and she would often look for comfort with Poison Ivy, who declared her nuts for still following that clown. Ivy found Harley teamed up and conducted a number of successful capers. Ivy remained her usual first point of call when she and The Joker are going through a rough patch. Ivy adopted the role of older sister and teller of harsh truths to Quinn about her helpless infatuation with The Joker. After several years together, Joker and Harley kidnapped Robin, seeking to make him "Joker Junior". After a fight with Batgirl, she fell into Arkham Canyon, seemingly lost. The Joker was killed in the confrontation with Batman. She survived the fall, and fully recovered from her insanity. She marries and eventually got two grandchildren - Delia and Deidre Dennis - with whom she was less than pleased for joining the Jokerz. Adventures with the Joker .]] Harley's first recorded exploit with the Joker involved manipulating a frustrated accountant named Charlie Collins. The Joker blackmailed Charlie into helping him in a scheme to kill police commissioner James Gordon. He had Harley dress up in a chauffeur's outfit to pick Charlie up after he arrived in Gotham from Chicago. Harley then disguised herself as a police woman and crashed a special awards dinner being held for Gordon at the Peregainators Club. She wheeled in a giant cake, which concealed the Joker inside, who then burst forth and planted a bomb, meant to kill Gordon. Batman arrived to take care of the bomb, and Harley tried escaping in another wing of the building. Batman caught up with her, but Harley tried to sweet talk her way out of being arrested. When this failed, she grabbed a knife and tried to stab Batman, but Batman easily disarmed her. He handcuffed her to a wagon display and left her for the police to find. Batman: Joker's Favor Later career Harley ultimately got fed up with the Joker and dumped him (to hear her tell it). Soon after, she decided to reform herself. She was granted parole and gave up her life of crime. She decided to "hide in plain sight" by donning her Harley costume while working as a waitress at a superhero themed restaurant called Superbabes. Nightwing managed to track her down, and after an extended fight (followed by an evening of bondage sex), convinced her to help Batman and he track down Poison Ivy, who had engaged in a scheme with the Floronic Man to replicate Alec Holland's bio-restorative formula to turn everyone on Earth into plant people. Harley accompanied Batman and Nightwing to the swamps of Houma, Louisiana where she was forced to fight up against her former friend. She ultimately convinced Ivy to give up her mad scheme by rendering her emotionally defenseless through the clever use of sad puppy dog eyes. With Ivy no longer a threat, they only had the Floronic Man to deal with. Harley realized that the only thing required to take him out of the equation was a match. She lit him on fire, and he ran off screaming in flames into the swamps. Notes & Trivia * * At her high school prom, Harley was dumped by her boyfriend Bobby Liebowitz. It took her many years, but she ultimately got her revenge, by chasing him across town and beating the snot out of him. Alternate versions * The mainstream DC Universe version of Harley Quinn made her canonical comic book debut in 1999 in the one-shot graphic novel, ''Batman: Harley Quinn''. She soon after parted company from her erstwhile "sugar daddy" the Joker and went off to headline her own adventures in the ''Harley Quinn'' ongoing comic book series, which ran for thirty-eight issues from 2000 to 2004. * As with the rest of the Post-Crisis DC Universe, was re-imagined for the DCnU, branded as "The New 52" universe in 2011. She first appeared in ''DC Comics: The New 52'' #1. Her first regular appearance was in issue #1 of the second ''Batman'' ongoing comic book series. * An older Harleen Quinzel was the main antagonist on the 2002-2003 live-action superhero series Birds of Prey, where she was played by actress Mia Sara. In the final episode of the series, "Devil's Eyes", Harleen donned an outfit similar in design to that which she wore in the cartoon series. In the original unaired pilot episode, Harleen was played by actress Sherilyn Fenn. * Another animated version of Harley popped up in ''The Batman'' animated series in 2007. Voiced by actress Hynden Walch, she debuted in the eighth episode of season four, "Two of a Kind". She is presented as a TV pop psychiatriast whom the Joker sets his sights on to become his new partner in crime. Harley also appeared in the eighth episode of season five, "The Metal Face of Comedy". * In 2010, Harley Quinn appeared on the "Emperor Joker!" episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Another comic book intrepretation of Harley was seen in the 2008 hardcover graphic novel ''Joker'', wherein she was presented as an exotic dancer at a strip club. * A Lego version of Harley Quinn appeared in the 2008 video game Lego Batman: The Videogame. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. The character appeared again in 2012 in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, this time voiced by Laura Bailey. * Harley Quinn was a character featured in the 2011 video game Batman: Arkham City. She was voiced by actress Tara Strong, who also provided the voice for Harley in the 2012 Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special. Appearances # Batman: Joker's Favor See also External Links * * * Harley Quinn at Wikipedia * * Harley Quinn at the DCAU Wiki * Harley Quinn at the Batman Wiki References ---- Category:Psychiatrists Category:Harley Quinn